


Again?

by FireFly18



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Omega, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, I wrote this a while ago and found it and was like owo???, M/M, OC, OCs - Freeform, Office Kink, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Secret blowjobs, being fucked on a desk, boss kink???, fucking against glass, original - Freeform, there's no other way to put that, these two are just always horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: Yeah this is just porn without plot but I'll be damned if it isn't hot as hell.
Relationships: Haven/Kodiak
Kudos: 38





	Again?

"Haven, you've really outdone yourself." 

The sound of his alpha's voice sent shivers down his spine. Of course, he would find a way to get here and surprise his lovely alpha. He chuckled, placing his hands on Haven's thighs. "You just going to sit on my desk, or are you gonna give me a show?" he purred, winking at his blushing, but cocky, omega. Haven pulled open the coat he was wearing, revealing he had nothing on underneath, relishing in the growl that came from Kodiak. "You came here wearing nothing?" he asked, and Haven could feel the possessiveness dripping from him. 

"I did~" Haven cooed, spreading his legs wide for Kodiak to see everything. "I wonder if anyone knew~?" he asked, pretending to hum in thought as he reached down to teasingly stroke himself. "I was hard the whole time~" Kodiak growled deeply and he grabbed Haven by the ass, pulling him closer. Haven felt a shudder of thrill rush up his spine as he watched Kodiak quickly undo his own belt and unzip his pants before tugging down his boxers so his hard cock was exposed for Haven. 

"Get on my cock." he growled, an order for his omega, and he was happy to comply. Haven quickly got off of the desk and he slid down easily on Kodiak's cock, groaning as he was filled and stretched in the most delicious of ways. Kodiak clapped a hand over Haven's mouth as he began thrusting up into him. He knew Haven could take it- for as long as he had known his omega he knew damn well he had stretched himself beforehand. "Be quiet," he growled softly, partially in pleasure and partially to make sure he stayed quiet himself. "We don't want anyone to hear you." Haven nodded quickly and took over, bouncing on Kodiak's cock and making sure that he was getting deep inside of him each time. "God you feel so good," His eyes were trained on his omega as he made a show of riding him. Fuck it was so hot watching his beautiful... perfect mate. 

After only a moment more, he hauled Haven up and lay him down on the desk, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to his sides as he bucked his hips against his. He was impatient, riled up, and he was taking over. The omega threw his legs up with not-at-all-surprising speed and ease, folding himself in half so Kodiak could get deeper inside of him. He choked back a cry of pleasure, but he wasn't able to hold back all his sounds. He couldn't believe how good this felt, how good he looked, and he wanted more of it.

**********

"Ah~ ah~" Haven gasped out short little moans as his face pressed against the large pane of glass that made up a good portion of the wall of Kodiak's office, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as his eyes fluttered. Cum dripped down his once again hard cock as he reeled from his last orgasm, Kodiak now fully holding him up by his right leg, keeping it hooked over his shoulder as he continued to rail into him, sweat beading on his forehead as he worked. At every given opportunity he relished in Haven's flexibility and thanked the gods that he could bend like this.

"Take my cock, let the whole world see you," Kodiak growled softly as he reached to grab Haven's hair, tugging on it firmly as he snapped his hips forward. "You're so good... taking my cock so well, when anyone could walk in on us~ and see how much of a slut you are~" he purred as he reached to pinch his nipple and tugging, earning another desperate moan. "Yeah... you'll do anything for my cock, wouldn't you?" he kept moving, shifting so he could press Haven's entire body against the window, smearing his cum covered cock on the glass. "You'll take it any way I give it to you," he growled softly, earning yet another desperate whine from his sweet little omega. Kodiak smirked. Oh, he would get more of him yet...

**********

"And that's how we'll bring this company past the profit line we had anticipated last quarter," Kodiak said smiling politely as he spread the papers across his desk. "I assure you, I have my team working tooth and nail to get us there and possibly even further." 

"Good, I want to make sure that this company is in good hands." Kodiak nodded and his eyes flicked down to watch Haven desperately sucking on his cock, cum splattered over his face and hair. He had forbidden any noise while his boss was there, but that didn't mean Haven had to stop. He could feel that sweet little tongue working on his shaft as the head rubbed against the back of his throat, saliva dripping down his omega's chin and neck. "I trust you, Kodiak." He snapped his head up as he was brought back from admiring his omega by his boss nodding proudly. "I think we'll have this deal under wraps." he chuckled and stood up. "I'll leave you to it, I know you've clearly thought this through." Kodiak nodded.

"Of course, I never disappoint." Kodiak chuckled as he stuck his hand out to shake his boss' hand. He watched as his boss left and he leaned back, only running his finger up the bridge of Haven's nose once the door was closed, his silent signal that all was safe. Haven then got more desperate than he already had been, gasping around him and pulling back so he could start bobbing his head again, pleasuring his alpha with everything he had. He rocked his hips against nothing, having been forbidden from touching himself, slick dripping down his thighs and onto the floor. He lapped along the head and sucked languidly on the tip, finally getting the groan he so desired from the alpha. He was desperate for Kodiak's cum, begging him to cum down his throat or on his face again. When he could barely hold back any further, Kodiak smirked and he pushed his chair back, removing his cock from Haven's mouth as he grabbed the shaft, aiming it so he came on Haven's face, watching with a barely restrained hunger as he covered his face. His pride only grew when some landed in his eager and open mouth. Once he was finished, Haven quickly crawled over and began licking up the shaft, making sure that his cock was clean and swallowing between breaths. 

Once he was finished, he paused, nuzzling Kodiak's cock so he could look up at his alpha with dilated and hazed eyes. "I'll have to ask you to come here more often." Kodiak chuckled as he reached to run his fingers through Haven's hair. The omega cooed softly in agreement and leaned into his touch. 

"Alpha..." Haven whispered, his words thick and slurred from the pleasure. Kodiak hummed in response and ticked an eyebrow up with a smirk, always a smirk. Haven turned around and presented his dripping, stretched ass to his alpha. He looked back to Kodiak, eyes pleading and lips slightly parted, bruised from the slight abuse he had been put through that day. 

"Again?~"


End file.
